There has been a wide demand for activities to improve energy saving in facilities as stipulated by EPBD (Energy Performance of Buildings Directive) “Europe directive relating to energy performance improvement of buildings” in Europe and the national energy saving law, and there is a case in which the measurement and the display of power consumption of apparatuses are demanded in those activities.
Accordingly, in a conventional air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, described below, when measuring power consumption, a pulse signal transmitted from an electric energy meter with a pulse transmitting device (described as an electric energy meter, in some instances, hereinafter), which is arranged between an outdoor unit and an indoor unit, and the commercial power supply, will be imported by a dedicated electric energy meter connection circuit that is provided in the outdoor unit, to accumulate and calculate its electric energy.
And, there is a method to calculate the consumed electric power with the acquired sensor value which the outdoor unit holds, when the electric energy meter is not used, the method in which the electric power of the outdoor unit is calculated from calculated input electric powers of a compressor, a fan, and an inverter, respectively (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).